The present invention relates to a medical device, and more specifically relates to a medical device including a hemostatic valve configured to inhibit fluid leakage from the medical device.
When inserting a device, such as a catheter, introducer, or other access device, within a patient, fluid of a higher pressure can be experienced within the patient, and in turn, the device, than is experienced in atmospheric conditions external to the device and the patient. This is particularly true with insertion of the device within an artery. Such a pressure differential can often lead to fluid leaking, spraying, or otherwise exiting from the device, which is typically not a desirable performance characteristic of such a device.